A Chatting Story
by RedMoonLight009
Summary: KabuSasu: based off an rp: A conversation that goes on over msn with Yakushi Kabuto and Uchiha Sasuke: READ! You'll love it! or at least I hope you do. I know crappy summary, feel free to sue me because of it. :p


I yawn as I kick off the covers and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. Looking over at the time I curse...its only 4.17 in the fricking morning. Why the hell am I up so early, I ask myself. The answer being Kabuto.

About a year and a half ago Kabuto and I got together and a few weeks after we became lovers Orochimaru found out. I'm still searching for the person that ratted us out. Well it seems Orochimaru's not fond of his best medic and beloved rare Uchiha being the happy little couple so the damn snake bastard sends Kabuto half way across the globe saying it's for our own good. Like I'm supposed to believe that.

I somehow make it to the computer and turn it on throughout my entire little mind rant. The computer automatically logging me onto MSN. I scroll down the online list and see Kabuto's SN, Kabuto-påSansøya. Immediately my earlier sleepiness leaves me and I virtually glomp him screaming koi!!!

I blink a bit dumbfounded. Wow. That was soo out of character for me but I'm sure you would be to if you hadn't seen your lover in about a year and rarely have contact with them.

**Sasuke {MissingYou}:** Ne, how long are you going to be on for?

**Kabuto-påSansøya:** I'm not sure today, perhaps for a while.

My face falls. Damn I wish we could talk for longer or better yet be with each other!

**Sasuke {MissingYou}:** Oh....Okay.

**Kabuto-påSansøya: **So how are you today?

**Sasuke {MissingYou}:** I am fine. Nervous but fine

**Kabuto-påSansøya:** Why are you nervous then?

**Sasuke {MissingYou}:** Same reason as yesterday

Since I know you don't know, yesterday I got bored....and I mean EXTREAMLY bored. I had a camera with me at the time of bored-ness and took a few naughty pictures, which is something I've NEVER done in my whole life. I mean I've given my lover strip shows yea and even over the web cam....but I've never taken dirty pictures of me. Well anyways I sent them to him and he has yet the time to view them. I think he just says he doesn't have the time when in reality he's laughing his head off knowing that I'm squirming in my seat panicking about his reaction to the pictures.

**Kabuto-påSansøya:** Oh, that's understandable. I do wish you wouldn't feel like that though.

**Sasuke {MissingYou}: **Yea, well I'll keep feeling like this until you see them...and Kabuto? I want you to be honest about them...If they are bad then tell me, if you notice anything wrong or that you don't like tell me, I want you to be brutally honest with me about them...If you're not then I don't think I'd be able to live with myself or forgive you for lying and even if it was just so you don't hurt my feelings, it'll make me feel like a fool.

A repeat of what I said earlier, "something I've NEVER done in my whole life!" I have every right to be nervous and to want honest answers from him regardless of my feelings. I mean, hey if it were you and they lied, so you kept doing it then later found out the truth wouldn't you feel stupid, foolish and embarrassed?

**Kabuto-påSansøya:** I shall be brutally honest with you when I see them, I promise you.

I smile, happy that he will be honest with me and that's exactly what I type down.

**Sasuke {MissingYou}:** So what are you doing? Are you having fun?

**Kabuto-påSansøya: **I'm having a conversation with Kimmimaru and reading a story I found. I'm not having any great fun, but I am content.

I know you don't care or anything, but Kimmimaru was sent with Kabuto. I think Orochimaru was hoping Kimmimaru would keep Kabuto's mind off me. And you interpret that any way you want.

**Sasuke {MissingYou}:** that good then....at least you're not BORED OUT OF YOUR FRICKING MIND!!!!

I can't help but think of my employer when I say that. You'd think I'd be happy not having to work for that last week or so but I'm not. I don't like just sitting around all day. Stupid Madara. Oh and FYI if you thought Orochimaru was my employer you were wrong, he's my caretaker.

**Sasuke {MissingYou}:** So do you want to be left alone so you can read? And chat?

**Kabuto-påSansøya:** No, I see no reason to not talk to you too.

I smile again, well there's no one around so who says that the stoic emo Uchiha bastard cant smile when alone and talking to his love? Gods, I miss him.

**Kabuto-påSansøya:** Have thought about you quite a lot today.

I arch my brow.

**Sasuke {MissingYou}:** Just today?

**Kabuto-påSansøya**: Of course not, You silly boy.

I smirk. I knew it, but I just love to hear it.

**Kabuto-påSansøya:** I think about you all the time. I even had a dream a few nights ago... Though I am not sure it was exactly You, you could have changed some in the time I've been gone.

Well this is interesting......wonder what the dream was about.

**Kabuto-påSansøya:** Oh there's not much to tell, I do not really remember all the details, I was just cuddling with a boy, he looked much like you, I have to admit, then we kissed, and it felt like a first kiss. Then it turned into making out, we got naked and , well, you can guess the rest, I'm sure.

I chuckle. I have to ask.

**Sasuke {MissingYou}: **we had sex? was it good at least?

**Kabuto-påSansøya:** Oh, yes it was. You came before me, as I guessed would happened. I have to say, it takes little to please me.

I roll my eyes, as if I didn't already know.

**Sasuke {MissingYou}:** well, I'm going to make you cum before I do ( . or at least try)

What? I haven't had sex or touched myself in ages! I know I'll cum first but it doesn't mean I wont try to make Kabuto cum before me. Well that and Kabuto knows how to play my body like a musician's fingers to a harp ....yea lame metaphor but you get what I'm saying.

**Sasuke {MissingYou}: **I love you Kabuto

**Kabuto-påSansøya:** I love you too. My dearest, Sasuke-kun

I laugh softly with a gentle smile on my face as my heart beats, I never get tired of hearing him say that.

**Kabuto-påSansøya: **I love hearing you say that

I give a small chuckle, of course. I type down I love you about 9 times and the tenth one in capitals saying, I LOVE YOU KABUTO!!!

**Kabuto-påSansøya: **You made me smile... I love you for that...3

I grin, glad I made him happy and post about 30 I love you's in a row. but now its my turn

**Sasuke {MissingYou}:** Ne, Kabuto, can you tell me you love me once more please?

Yes, I said please, I'm not afraid of being polite to my lover.

**Kabuto-påSansøya:** I love you 3 I love you, I love you, I love you 3

For the sake of my pride I'm going to say this quickly my reaction was to giggleandsmileandblush. there I said it now go laugh your head off.

**Sasuke {MissingYou}: **Arigato min skatt

**Kabuto-påSansøya: **My love 3

**Sasuke {MissingYou}:** Min vakker engel **-small kiss-**

**Kabuto-påSansøya:** **-kisses back-** It's vakre

I blink, and blink again. Huh?

**Kabuto-påSansøya:** Den vakre - the beautiful ; Beautiful – vakker ; Vakre is used when you describe something special, like THAT beautiful boy.

Oh I get it now, so it's both.

**Sasuke {MissingYou}: **Well either way you are my beautiful and beloved angel

And yes I know I should say handsome but I've never really cared for the difference. Beauty is beauty; be it in male or female form.

Oh, you were talking about how sappy that was coming from me....again I say, wouldn't you be OOC if you were forced away from the one you loved most? I know I already am. I want Kabuto to know I love him no matter how girly or sappy I sound as long as I get the message through.

**Sasuke {MissingYou}: **Jeg elsker deg, nå og foralltid, til dagon jeg dør

**Kabuto-påSansøya:** Jeg elsker deg ogsa

I smile, I will NEVER tire of hearing the rare times Kabuto saying he loves me in another language! Sighing I realize that is only another year or so until I can go and be with Kabuto again. Stupid snake bastard sending him away without me.

**Sasuke {MissingYou}:** Ne, will you pick me up from the airport when I'm finally able to free myself of Orochimaru?

**Kabuto-påSansøya:** Hai, But of course!

**Sasuke {MissingYou}: **Can I also kiss you when I finally see you again?

**Kabuto-påSansøya:** Of course you can! ^^

Take a deep breath Sasuke and get ready to surrender what little pride you have left in you

**Sasuke {MissingYou}: -squeals in delight-**

**Kabuto-påSansøya: -laughs-**

Okay body you can start breathing again...PLEASE START BREATHING!!! I'm too young to die from embarrassment and lack of air!!!!

okay there we go. I look around my room even though I know no one's there it doesn't hurt to make sure no one saw me or was looking over my shoulder silently reading my conversation.

**Sasuke {MissingYou}:** Ne, can I glomp you to the ground and huggle you until someone has to try and pry me off you?

**Kabuto-påSansøya:** .......no …. maybe ^^'

**Sasuke {MissingYou}: -puppy eyes and pouts-**

I was hopping he'd say yes but I think that the response he gave me is a way better deal on my part.

**Kabuto-påSansøya: -holds- **I can stand there, holding you like this... Would that be ok?

**Sasuke {MissingYou}: -smiles- **Yes that would do just perfectly

**Kabuto-påSansøya:** Good . . .** -kisses forehead-**

**Sasuke {MissingYou}: -mews happily-**

I can only justify this by saying ..... SPEAK OF THIS, YOU DIE NOW!!!!!

**Kabuto-påSansøya:** When we meet at the airport . . . How do I recognize you with clothes on? ^^

**Sasuke {MissingYou}: **o.O

what did he just say? oh god I can feel all the blood rushing to my face.....did he just laugh at me? he did! bastard, I will get you back.

**Sasuke {MissingYou}:** **-chuckles, blush still tainting cheeks red-** Well I could just do a strip show at the airport so you can notice me

Ha! Knowing this teme he wont allow it...to possessive

**Kabuto-påSansøya:** Hmm.....Yes, You could

My eyes widen....He did not just say the opposite of what I though. I reread, but he did. I can now tell you with 120% assurance that my face resembles a tomato

**Sasuke {MissingYou}: -blushes and stutters-** B-but then the whole airport will see me!

**Kabuto-påSansøya:** So? Bet You'd like it . . .

I sink in my seat and blush even more if possible.

**Kabuto-påSansøya:** ^^ I'm right aren't I?

I just keep blushing and wishing to floor to eat me up

**Kabuto-påSansøya:** I'd be watching too ^^ **-holds- **hehe . . .

Normally I scream my thoughts out at the screen before typing a response to that, and well today is no difference, except that instead of words all that comes out is a whimper.

**Sasuke {MissingYou}:** You ebil!!! Did you know I blushed so hard I had to hide my face in my hands so that if anyone walked in they wouldn't see!

**Kabuto-påSansøya:** Lmao XD **-proud of self-**

My face heats up again, and I just got rid of my blush!!!

**Sasuke {MissingYou}:** Ebil koi, ebil ebil ebil!!!

**Kabuto-påSansøya:** I know ^w^

I scuff and pout, but I guess that's one of the reasons why I love my kabu-kins, he can rile me up and is utterly ebil!!!

I look at the time, its almost 6.20am.

**Sasuke {MissingYou}:** I'm sorry to say but I have to start getting ready for my day, and if I'm correct you should be getting ready for bed. **-wraps arms around your neck and kisses you lightly-** I love you, Yakushi Kabuto.

**Kabuto-påSansøya: **Mou, okay love . . . Have a nice night love 3 and day 3

I smirk both inwardly and out.

**Sasuke {MissingYou}: **Of course I will. After all you'll Be on my mind the whole time. Love you, bye.

**Kabuto-påSansøya:** love you too 3

I log off and all I think about as I'm dressing is, damn koi, when did he get perverted?

A/N: I need to address some things.

#1 I know in the beginning it seems like Sasuke's reluctantly getting up and that's because he is but what I wanted to point out was that I never mentioned an alarm clock or any means of waking him up. the reason being is because the person I RP with does have different time zone then me just like Sasuke and Kabuto having different time zones while chatting in the fiction, so I usually have to get up at like 4am and I now don't need an alarm to do so. Which I kind of hate now that its summer and I'm still waking up so early even if I go to bed super late. So yea Sasuke doesn't need an alarm any more to wake up, though he does need to remind himself of the reasons he's willing to get out of bed when he first wakes up. Very much like me. Or else me and Sasuke will just go back to bed and try to sleep more.

#2 next thing is Sasuke doesn't think about how Kabuto says he might have change in the time they've been away because they talk whenever they can and Sasuke sets his pride to flames when he's talking to Kabuto. He types down all his thoughts (well most) and feelings. So Kabuto still knows him inside and out. Much like RP partner can tell I'm sad just by my typing and time it takes for me to respond back. It's the same with Kabuto being able to tell what Sasuke is doing/thinking. To Kabuto, Sasuke is now an open book to him. Always has been, always will be. This is shown in a few parts of the story.

#3 umm...I have the tendency to hold my breath when I do something remotely fan girlish (a.k.a the squealing --- to the ppl I know reading this I have one thing to say, now go ahead and laugh just make sure you drop dead afterwards!!) and I sometimes forget to let it out as my face gradually blushes more, and sasu's blush would too but I forgot to mention it. Anyways I'm usually panicking in my mind trying to get myself to breathe again and calm down. Then look around the room since I'm usually in public to make sure no one saw me. Even if I was in my own room all alone with everything locked and shut. I still have the urge to check.

#4 yea...I do have the tenancy to voice out my next post then word it in a why my RP character would do/say it. In this case I wasn't able to because all that did come out was whimpers when I tried to speak. I always put my self in my character's place and that was what my reaction was.

#5 theses were my exact thoughts, when the hell did he become a perv? Even if it doesn't seem like it to you I can just tell the undertone my own love has when saying stuff casually like that.

#6 Sasuke can't go see Kabuto for anther year or so because he won't turn 18 until that time. So he won't be able to leave the country as an adult and not have Orochimaru deny him/be under Oro's care for another year or so.

Wow that was a long A/N but hopefully I managed to explain more then not.

B4 I forget -- to both my rp partner and love, sorry for not telling you I'd put this up! Or even asked for permission to do so! Please forgive me!!! But the silly ebil plot bunnies everyone told me about ganged up on me!!! They wouldn't let me go until I did it! hopefully there wasn't anything here that was in the actual conversation that you didn't want being in this fan fiction.


End file.
